


She's a he?

by x0xalexis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gay boyfriends miss each other, Im a terrible writter, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis
Summary: Oikawa brags about Iwa-chan at his new university. His teammates think Iwaizumi is a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this trash fic.

Ever since Oikawa joined his college volleyball team, he felt as if something was different. Although he couldn’t exactly spot what.

“And then Iwa-chan said “Don’t be a stupidkawa” !” Oikawa bent over in a fit of laughter “Iwa is so funny!”

“I used to love tossing for Iwa-chan! We used to practice together all the time.”

“Well Iwa-chan used to ignore me all the time but I never stopped always being there!”

Yeah Oikawa had no idea what could be missing. Maybe it had to do with the loss of his fangirls? Yeah that was probably it.

Oikawa set his bag down into the locker room “Sorry I’m late! Iwa was sick and we were skyping. I got to make sure my baby is okay.” He gushed, waving his hand off to his teammates.

One of his teammates leaned over and whispered “Man Oikawa’s girlfriend must be a saint if she has to put up with him all the time.”

It called an immediate nod from the group around him. “Anyone must be mentally insane if they put up with Oikawa.” Someone added.

“Now!” Oikawa pulled his shirt over his head, “lets head to practice!”

-

Oikawa talked about Iwaizumi almost every single day. It was like second nature to him.

“Ya know Iwa-chan has the best hair…so soft…pullable…and soft...” Oikawa smiled widely “Man I miss that hair.”

His teammates cringed at the small peak into Oikawa’s sex life. “Just serve the damn ball Oikawa.”

-

“So, Oikawa… when are we going to meet this ‘Iwa-chan’?” One of his teammates asked after chugging half their water.

Oikawa had just got done talking about Iwaizumi’s eyes for five minutes straight.

The setter frowned slightly “I’m not sure… I haven’t even seen Iwa for three months, but hopefully soon!” He cheered to make himself feel a little better about the situation.

-

Oikawa laid in bed, looking at Iwaizumi through the screen on his phone “I miss you Iwa-channn” he whined. The brunet pouted at his boyfriend. This was the longest he has ever been without him since they were little.

“I know I know…I miss you too asskawa. I’ve just been so busy. Soon though okay?” Iwaizumi gave him a rare smile. “You know I hate it when you are frowning.”

Oikawa’s lips twitched up into a grin “I know…I’m sorry. From now on I’ll smile and wait for you to sweep me off my feet! Oh, my sweet prince Iwa!”

Iwaizumi deadpanned “Shut the hell up trashykawa and get some sleep.”

“Of course, Iwa! I love you~ “Oikawa cooed and sent kisses through the phone.

“Yeah yeah, I love you too…dork” Iwaizumi ended the call right after that, and hoped Oikawa didn’t notice the blush that danced on his cheeks.

-

Oikawa was visibly down for the next week. Being without Iwaizumi was so hard and Oikawa felt like a piece of him was missing.

“Oikawa you are off of your game this week, what is up with you?” The captain asked after they all stopped to take a break.

Oikawa stopped in the middle of wiping his face off with his shirt. “What? Am I really? Hmm... I’ll do better I promise! I’m just missing Iwa is all... I won’t let that stop me though don’t you worry!”

The captain gave him a look “Alright then.” He nodded at him before he walked away to talk to some others.

Oikawa sighed and slumped down on the bench. He grabbed his water and started to fiddle around with the cap. Oikawa started staring at the shiny floor his feet rested on.

The door to the gym opened, the sound echoed though the room. Oikawa didn’t look up at first, too lost in his thoughts.

It didn’t take long for him to notice that his teammates stopped talking. Oikawa lifted his head and his mouth dropped “I- “

“I came all this way and you didn’t even notice me? Tch…shittykawa.”

Oikawa’s mouth formed the biggest grin “I-Iwa!” He stood up “what are you doing here?” He ignored the murmurs that rose from his team.

“What does it fucking matter? What matters is that you are still standing all the way other there.” Iwaizumi’s hands were shoved in his pockets, one eyebrow was raised.

Oikawa dropped the water bottle that he held in his hands and his feet were suddenly taking him across the gym.

Iwaizumi quickly took his hands out of his pockets as soon as he realized Oikawa was probably going to pounce.

Which of course he did.

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, right under his butt. He stumbled back a little and laughed softly “You are such an idiot.” He murmured.

Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi tightly “Hajime…” The setter leaned down and brushed their lips together.

“Tooru….” Iwaizumi sealed together their lips, smiling big.

The two had their moment before someone said

“Wait Iwa-chan isn’t a girl?”

Oikawa looked back at his team, still clinging to Iwaizumi “What gave you that idea??”

“Well I don’t know you said stuff like beautiful eyes- “

“Soft hair”

“Great butt”

“Sexy smile.”

“Tch and a man can’t have those qualities?” He scoffed “Plus I’m sure I have said male pronouns plenty of times!”

“Mmmm nope.”

“Never.”

“Not once.”

“I guess when you said “Iwa-chan always holds me and tells me I’m pretty” should have been a giveaway.”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow “I don’t think I’ve ever said you were pretty.”

Oikawa gasped “That’s a lie! Iwaaa now my team is going to think I’m a liar. I always tell the truth!”

Iwaizumi set Oikawa down onto his feet “You are the biggest liar I know. You probably told them that we got together after I serenaded you on a bed of roses.”

The gym was quiet for a moment.

“He did say that’s how it happened.”

“Probably another reason we should have realized he was a dude.”

“So how did it happen then?”

Iwaizumi laughed “Oikawa was a sobbing mess when we graduated and confessed in the middle of his hiccups.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped “You are a traitor Iwaizumi Hajime!! I don’t even want to see you!” He pushed him a little.

“All right fine, goodbye. Nice meeting you all.” Iwaizumi started walking to the door.

“No Iwa wait! I was just kidding!”

The team all looked at each other “I guess they do seem pretty perfect for each other.”

“I was really hoping for some crazy chick to be his girlfriend though”


End file.
